The Tale of The Three Sisters: Avengers Disassembled
by Mr. Cobrah Thunderer
Summary: The Origin Story of The Order of The Phoenix, Avengers Style. ;) Follows Sirius, Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks, & Kingsley, AKA Hulk, Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, & Thor.
1. The Masters of Evil

**Cobrah here. This is a tie-in to two of my other stories,** _ **The Tale of The Three Sisters**_ **and** _ **Tonks Junior**_ **. I heavily recommend that you check out them both because they're awesome.** _ **Tonks Junior**_ **is the direct precursor to this one, so please check that out to understand Teddy Lupin's motivation. OMG, I'm so excited to finally be able to reference all of this classic Marvel lore! Thanks for reading, and be sure to review/favorite this one as well.**

 **Songs of The Day:**

Arrival to Earth by Steve Jablonsky

 _And there came a day unlike any other, when earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common threat! On that day_ _ **The Order of The Phoenix**_ _was born! - To fight the foes no single Witch or Wizard could withstand!_

 _In a world paralyzed by uncertainty due to attacks against_ _ **Muggles**_ _and anyone else deemed undesirable by the vicious Pure-Blood supremacy group known as_ _ **The Death Eaters.**_ _it seemed as though the magical community at large was held hostage. No matter how many of these masked mercenaries seemed to be taken down by_ _ **The Ministry of Magic's**_ _ **Aurors**_ _, three more seemed to take their place like the monstrous Hydra of myth. And holding this Hydra's leash was a terrifying trifecta known led by the self-proclaimed_ _ **Dark Lord**_ _and his fearsome_ _ **Deadly Alliance**_ _!_

 _The undisputed leader of The Deadly Alliance was_ _ **Lord Voldemort**_ _, a mysterious and terrifying cloaked figure who prided himself on his unmatched skills in The Dark Arts and mastery of the art of Legilimency, allowing himself the ability to utterly destroy a person not only through their body but also their mind. Methodical and seemingly invincible, his reputation grew so fearsome that Witches and Wizards across the world didn't dare speak the devil's name, lest the devil himself appear!_

 _Although a mere teenager when first joining The Dark Lord's ranks,_ _ **Lucius Malfoy**_ _soon proved his colors and then some, quickly advancing through the ranks through a combination of blackmail and assassinations in order to earn the right speak into the ears of Voldemort himself. Lucius' mission was to serve as The Dark Lord's left hand; his chief strategist and second-in-command should something happen to him. Although loyal to "the old ways," Voldemort sensed deception within this snake's mind before Lucius learned to block him out, and therefore set a contingency plan in place. Should Lucius lose his way, the operative known as "The Boggart" was to take it upon herself to insure that he choke own ambition._

 _Last but certainly not least was the mistress of murder herself,_ _ **Bellatrix Lestrange**_ _. The very first female Death Eater to enter The Dark Lord's inner circle, Bellatrix soon proved herself just as if not even more sadistic and depraved counterparts, taking particular pleasure in playing with her food before she ate it. Bellatrix led her master's armies into battle time and time again; entrenching herself further and further into the nightmares of children everywhere. Although his right hand proved most useful, The Dark Lord feared that her passion for violence would be her undoing, and therefore bestowed the privilege of her agency to "The Basilisk," who possessed a certain subtlety Bellatrix sorely lacked._

 _As more and more of their enemies fell, the more and more the ranks of The Death Eaters swelled, featuring the talents of the most hated Witches and Wizards of all time, which included but were not limited to;_

 _ **Narcissa "The Matriarch" Malfoy**_ _, Lucius' wife, who while never made an official Death Eater by Lucius' request in order to protect her, was still blessed with_ _ **The Dark Mark**_ _, held meetings at The Malfoy Manor, and often served as Lucius' second opinion. Despite being a big target for his enemies and considered weak as far as the inner circle went, she was still capable of holding her own._

 _ **Rodolphus "Le Homme Sombre" and Rabastan "**_ _ **Frère Diabolique**_ _ **" Lestrange**_ _, French brothers whose main claims to fame were being the husband of The Boggart and the brother to the husband of The Boggart respectively._

 _ **Alecto "Double" and Amycus "Trouble" Carrow**_ _, twins who made up one of the more ruthless units in Voldemort's employ. Often accused of incestous relations. Rumors have not been denied._

 _ **Fenrir "The Predator" Greyback**_ _, while not made an official Death Eater this werewolf was often contracted for targets that Voldemort felt deserved to die a little more messily than_

 _ **Corban "The Bureaucrat" Yaxley,**_ _an agent from within the Ministry itself that was sympathetic to Voldemort's cause who often tipped the The Death Eaters off when something big was about to go down in exchange for a massive pile of gold._

 _ **Antonin "Dollmaker" Dolohov**_ _, a particularly nasty Russian bounty hunter brought in by The Pirate who prided himself on his notorious duelling skills, and inventor of "_ _адское пламя," a variety of purple flame that immediately stopped one's heart upon coming into contact with flesh._

 _ **Igor "The Pirate" Karkaroff**_ _, a nobleman who brought many Eastern European lackeys into the fold and who was tasked with the education of Voldemort's_ _ **Dark Acolytes**_ _._ Also captained The Death Eater's fleet via Voldemort's flagship; _Slytherin's Dagger_.

 _ **Walden "The Executioner" MacNair**_ _, another bounty hunter who was tasked with the assassination of anyone Voldemort wished dead. Anyone who wished to leave The Dark Lord's employ soon found their head removed by MacNair's axe._

 _ **Augustus "The Politician" Rookwood,**_ _Voldemort's number one agent inside of The Ministry, head of The Department of Mysteries and in charge of Voldemort's vast network of spies._

 _And finally, a trio of Dark Acolytes known as_ _ **Severus "The Bat" Snape**_ _,_ _ **Barty "The Snake" Crouch Junior**_ _, and_ _ **Regulus "The Dog" Black**_ _, who were talented young Wizards trained by The Basilisk, The Politician, and The Boggart respectively who were thrust into Voldemort's inner circle in order to compensate for the high mortality rate of his followers. The Bat defected, The Snake was arrested, and The Dog is presumed deceased via The Executioner's blade, although no body was found._

 _Aided by these criminals and dark creatures such as Giants, Werewolves, and Inferi, it seemed as though all hope was lost, until the promotion of then-head of The Auror Office_ _ **Barty Crouch Senior**_ _into the Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement that began to produce results. Eugenia Jenkins may have been Minister at the time, but everyone knew who really held all the power. However, while his "fight fire with fire" approach helped to even the odds, the controversial alliance with The Dementors, hiring of The Dark Force Defence League to be a private militia, approval of The Unforgivable Curses, and increased use of torture proved to do as much harm as it did good. It earned Crouch many detractors._

 _One such dissenter was_ _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _, Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot and Transfiguration Teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the time, was disgusted and saddened by the state of The United Kingdom and beyond, which was even more exacerbated by the growing cloud of fog The Dementors kicked up. His own students calling for blood on both sides, more and more names being called over the radio... and most disheartening of all, not having any faith in his own government anymore. What was the point of showing up to The Ministry anymore if no one wanted to listen to him anymore?_

 _Albus recognized that hungry look in Crouch's eyes from his youth, and it filled him with the utmost of dread. Crouch was a valuable ally, but also a dangerous one. Despite his devotion to wiping out the dark arts, he epitomized all of the negative qualities associated with them. Power-hungry. Mercilessness. Lack of empathy. Albus knew his methods were effective, but at what cost? And would Crouch even be interested in giving up his increased power once the war was over?_

 _In order to distract himself, Albus decided to do what always made him the happiest whenever he felt down; look through his desk and decide whether his students had earned the privilege of their possessions back. Most were joke items such as invisible tacks that were placed under his desk, exploding dungbombs, acid pops, and other such paraphernalia. However, there was one item that caught Albus' eyes that day; a comic book a Muggle-Born student of his had been attempting to read during his lecture the previous week._

 _The cover indicated it was the very first issue, and featured five costumed superheroes facing off a green-and-yellow garbed supervillain. The one with golden locks fairer than any maiden swinging a hammer proclaimed "_ _ **Loki!**_ _Prepare for_ _ **battle!**_ _" only for the horned antagonist to sneer and proclaim "_ _ **The Avengers…**_ _Bah! I'll destroy you_ _ **all!**_ _"_

 _Albus was not an avid reader of comic books, he had only occasionally come across an issue or two of "Martin Miggs, The Mad Muggle" every now and then. However, this little funny book seemed amusing enough, and Albus soon found himself perusing through the yellowing pages absentmindedly at his desk amid grading papers on Animagi. And then he was hooked._

 _The action was non-stop, the characters were all unique and memorable, the dialogue snappy, the villain was great… just a classic story where the good guys win and delivered on the cover's braggadocio. Soon after finishing the story, Albus found himself reading it again and again. After such a miserable year, it was nice to forget his problems for a little bit and get lost in Stan Lee's pontifications. He smiled a little sadly at the final page, which depicted The Avengers deciding on their own to come together after defeating Loki as a team. With the exception of maybe The Hulk, they were all so genuine in their desire to do good, so eager to help without the slightest hint of an ulterior motive or cynicism. If only life were that simple. If only the REAL Ant-Man, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, and Wasp were around to lift everyone's spirits..._

 _Suddenly, a wonderful idea hit Albus in that moment, and he gave a raptious cry of mirth that caused the bird on his desk to let out a concerned shriek. Why hadn't he thought of it earlier?! He would never understand why his peers insisted on being so dismissive of the ingenious creations of Muggles…_

 _Summoning a roll of parchment, Albus hurriedly dipped his quill, spilling ink all over his beard in the process, and excitedly jotted down a massive list of names and a letter he duplicated dozens of times over and over again. Once he had reached around seventy copies, he rolled up the names of the list, levitated the letters into a blue bag, and summoned_ _ **Fawkes**_ _to his side._

 _"You know what to do." Albus whispered, stroking the underneath of his Phoenix's beak affectionately. Nodding his assent, Fawkes spread his wings, took the bag and the list of names and took off. "Good luck, old friend." Albus thought to himself. "Perhaps our hope is not gone quite yet."_

 _ **...**_

 _ **June 25th, 1970**_

 _Albus didn't know how many to expect. Would they all laugh him off? Not show up due to old divides? He eyed the familiar sign of "The Hog's Head" anxiously and continued the path, muttering to himself all the way. He was greeted by his brother,_ _ **Aberforth**_ _, who looked very disgruntled indeed._

" _ALBUS, HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU INVITE AGAIN?!" He sputtered._

 _Albus' heart soared. Forty Witches and Wizards were all crowded inside, stuck elbow-to-elbow, some of them even pushed back into the goat stable, waiting to hear him speak. Not only ones from The United Kingdom, but everywhere from Africa to The United States, all waiting to hear what he had to say._

" _Yes, I think this will do quite nicely." Albus chuckled to himself. "Sorry, Aberforth, I suppose I should have told you how many I had invited. But on the bright side, look at all the customers you have now!"_

 _Aberforth grumbled like a grubby goat as Albus attempted to call for attention._

" _Excuse me, please - may I -"_

 _But the rabble of the crowd socializing with one another was too much. Albus felt a tap on his shoulder to see his good friend and the current head of The Auror office,_ _ **Alastor Moody**_ _. Albus would have presumed he would be for Crouch's changes in policy, but then again Alastor had always had a certain conscience that seemed to show up in the strangest of places, and he HAD been alive when Grindelwald was at his strongest, so perhaps it wasn't as big of a surprise that Alastor was on his side in this case._

" _Sonorous," Alastor growled, pointing his wand at Albus' throat. Albus nodded his head in gratitude._

" _SILENCE!" Albus boomed. "WILL EVERYONE PLEASE, NOT PANIC!"_

 _Everyone shut up immediately after that._

" _We all know why we're here!" Alastor barked. "Lately, The Ministry's decisions have been as stupid as Doge's hat!"_

" _Hey!" Elphias Doge, who was wearing a cowboy hat with a feather stuck in it and was currently squished on Dumbledore's right side, protested wheezily._

" _QUIETUS - ah, that's better." Dumbledore said, returning his wand to his pocket. "But, I believe we are missing an essential guest, the one who brought us all here. Fawkes?"_

 _Immediately, the substitute to The Teen Brigade flew in through a dusty window, soared over the dazzled crowd with a soothing coo, and landed neatly on Albus' outstretched arm._

" _As Stan "The Man" Lee is often known to have said," Albus began in order to break the ice, "EXCELSIOR!"_

 _ **Thank you for reading and**_ _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_ _ **3**_


	2. The Kree Skrull War

**Song of The Day** :

Pruit Igoe by Philip Glass

 _And so, from that day on, The Order of The Phoenix was there to offer an alternative force for good that stood up for the downtrodden ignored by Crouch's policies while proving just as detrimental to Lord Voldemort's forces through guerilla tactics and a network of sister groups outside The United Kingdom who assisted in stopping the flow of foreign allies to Voldemort's cause._

 _The next decade proved to be an escalating three-way game of cat and mouse between Voldemort's Death Eaters, Crouch's Aurors, and Dumbledore's "superheroes." Despite Voldemort's insistence that The Ministry would fall within a matter of years, Crouch's policies and Dumbledore's spies proved immovable. Despite the insistence of Crouch that the so-called Dark Lord would soon fall to his Aurors, a war was inevitable._

 _Although magical historians point to 1970 as the year the war began, it was officially declared on August 19th, 1974, during the aftermath of the 417th edition of The Quidditch World Cup. The event in question featured a seemingly normal if exciting match between Madagascar and Syria, but all events were overshadowed by what followed immediately after._

 _It was around 4:00 in the morning when around 80 Death Eaters apperated simultaneously onto the campground and began to set Fiendfyre to the campsite. Dozens were killed and even more were injured in this brutal attack. But what truly terrified The Wizarding World at large was what happened when the smoke and fire began to be sucked into a fearsome cyclone. A cyclone that began to form an ebony cloak of smoke, then fiery legs, and blazing arms, and a blistering torso, and finally a hooded face that contained the raging inferno. The 200-foot blazing form of Lord Voldemort stared down at the campsite with cold amusement. And then he spoke with a methodical, cruel voice, spewing ash from his mouth as he spoke._

" **This event is supposed to represent goodwill and togetherness. A so-called "celebration of the best Wizardkind has to offer." This a fallacy. For, we have sullied the good name of Wizard with the inclusion those with Muggle blood running through their veins and the continued insistence of The Ministry of Magic on keeping us down. Hidden monsters who would rend your offspring limb from limb if they were allowed into your home. Self-proclaimed heroes of men like Bartemius Crouch and Albus Dumbledore who claim to be on the right side of history while neglecting to mention that they are stealing from your pockets and brutalizing your children. These liars and hypocrites and deviants within your neighborhoods, within your schools, and in your very government seek to take your freedoms away from you so we can cower from the Muggles in peace."**

" **However, I, Lord Voldemort, am a merciful ruler. It truly makes my heart ache to see Wizard blood spilled on my behalf. These children of two worlds we call "Half-Bloods" and "Muggle-Borns" did not choose their parents. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws are not ALL Blood Traitors based on their house affiliation alone. Werewolves and Giants and Goblins have been ignored and marginalized by those who hold power for far too long. Join me, and I swear I can give you what your heart desires most of all. I envision within twenty-five years we will all be beyond such petty differences, and be united under my banner with the promise of the fair treatment you all have been denied for so many years. Why must you all insist on fighting me on this? I beg of you, surrender The Ministry to me, do not impede the creation of my dream, and I will hold my followers accountable to the promise that they will not harm you. Fail to do so, decline my offer to serve, rally your pitiful forces against me, well…"**

 _At this a terrible laugh emitted from the hideous figure, overtaking its entire body, and arching back as though in sucking in his breath, his entire body shot out fiendfyre through his mouth, obliterating what was left of the campsite and the stadium until a glowing green skull with a Basilisk in place of a tongue, still wearing the smoke cloak. Throwing up its arms, dozens of Muggle corpses flew up into the sickly green night sky over the behemoth only to stop jerkily, their blood draining from their bodies to spell out four sickening words that would go on to be spelled out time and time again via red hate graffiti and repeated by his followers long after his demise._

 _ **You'll be next, Mudbloods.**_

" **UUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOUR IMAGINATION."**

 **...**

 _In the write-up in "The Daily Prophet" that followed, a young Hogwarts student who had been attending the event with his friends named_ _ **Remus Lupin**_ _had this to say regarding what he thought regarding how powerful he thought Voldemort really was;_

 _"I'm hunger. I'm thirst. Where I bite, I hold till I die, and even after death they must cut out my mouthful from my enemy's body and bury it with me. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies."_

 _Pausing at the confused expression on the face of the reporter, he soon added hastily; "The Chronicles of Narnia. Prince Caspian. Page 176 in my edition. I would have assumed most of my fellow Witches and Wizards would be familiar with Mr. Lewis' works. No, I'm not a Ravenclaw, why do you ask?"_

 _At this his good friend,_ _ **Sirius Black**_ _, whispered puckishly to his friends_ _ **James Potter**_ _and_ _ **Peter Pettigrew**_ _; "Moony's got quite the high opinion of himself, doesn't he?"_

 **...**

 _It was on that day Crouch announced that with then-Minister of Magic_ _ **Eugenia Jenkins**_ _' seal of approval, The Department of Magical Law Enforcement now had permission to legalize use of The Unforgivable Curses by all Aurors across the board in order to stop The Death Eaters by any means necessary. "We cannot stop these monsters, these - these aberrations, through children's jinxes and parlor tricks," he intoned fiercely. "The day of The Death Eater is at an end."_

 _The Order of The Phoenix could never have predicted such a bold move from the normally secretive Death Eater cult, and heavily suspected that the mention of Albus in Voldemort's speech meant that he was on to the existence of their secret society._ _ **Arabella Figg**_ _, allegedly the weakest link of The Order due to her status as a Squib, suggested that perhaps the time had come to extend their circle of trust now that they had worked with one another for years, and as such approached the feminist organization known as_ _ **The W.A.Y (Women Against You-Know-Who)**_ _and proposed an alliance in order to strengthen their numbers and aid one another's causes._

 _The W.A.Y was very similar and yet very different in ideology to The Order, both were sympathetic to Muggles, Squibs, and the like and possessed many strong fighters. However, they did not believe in hiding the existence in favor of advancing their cause, and although they had many powerful Witches on their side who were more than capable of fighting The Death Eaters, their main objective was to protect their loved ones and groups overlooked by Crouch's policies such as The LGBTQ community._

 _The head of The W.A.Y,_ _ **Lisa Witzig**_ _, agreed, and several members of The W.A.Y saw fit to work side-by side in the fight against The Dark Lord's overwhelming forces. The addition of all these powerful Witches to The Order saw a change in policy, as The Order's mission before had been to strike out against Voldemort without the approval or prejudices of Crouch's forces. Now with_ _ **Dorcas Meadowes**_ _' keen political mind behind the proverbial wheel she argued that the time had come for The Order to be more proactive in the political battlefield, and strive to help rather than to hurt._

 _And the best way to do that was to get the right people in the Ministry. Amelia Bones needed to be the next Minister of Magic._


End file.
